


Bells

by danehemmings



Series: Beautiful Morning, Ugly Afternoon [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Gen, a little bit of team bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Minato is formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place between Beautiful Morning, Ugly Afternoon, and Team Bonding. unbeta'd

He gets put on a team with Rin and Kakashi. Its already a miracle that he was able to graduate from the Academy, so when he learns Rin is on his team, Obito figures his luck is finally turning around. The fact that Kakashi is there too only slightly clouds his mood.

Today is the day that they are supposed to meet their jounin leader. Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of the Leaf. Its exciting to know that he will be able to be the student of some one so well-renowned. The anticipation causes him to rise early, and he is confident that he will be on time for once. 

His father is asleep on the couch, an empty bottle of sake in his lap. He doesn't stir as Obito creeps past. He makes it halfway there when he notices an old man teetering while carrying two large bags of groceries. The man's face is kind, and Obito decides it just wouldn't be right if he broke his late streak after all these years. The man initially refuses when Obito offers to take the bags, but after some persuasion he agrees. There is an awkward silence at first, but eventually the man begins to chatter about when he was as young as Obito. 

Obito, although enjoying the recalled mischief, excuses himself as soon as they arrive at the man's house. He isn't that late, he reflects as he ambles toward the training grounds. He's at the edge of the grounds when he spots them. 

The boy with fiery red hair is walking towards him with a gaggle of his friends. Obito ducks behind a nearby tree just in time to avoid their gaze. He is afraid their jaunting insults are going to evolve into something worse. He tries to sneak around the other side at the same time they pass by. He thinks he is successfully hiding his presence, until the red-head's snickers as he walks away and says loudly, “As if I would waste time talking to that useless trash.”

A sinking feeling rises in his chest, and Obito stops to take a deep breath. It doesn't matter, he tells himself. He plasters a smile onto his face and figures he can still make it if he runs. When he arrives, panting, at the meeting place, Kakashi and Rin are already there, talking with a blonde man that Obito figures is Minato.

“He probably won't be here for awhile,” Kakashi is saying, his back to Obito, “He couldn't be on time if his life depended on it.”

“Oi!” Obito says loudly, “I'm right here.”

Rin smiles at him, but Kakashi just rolls his eyes. Before he can say anything, however, Minato steps forward.

“I'm Minato Namikaze,” He sticks out a hand. “You must be Obito.”

“Obito Uchiha,” He grasps Minato's hand with a grin, “Futre Hokage.”

Kakashi scoffs, but Minato smiles. “I wish to become Hokage someday as well.”

Obito casts a triumphant look in Kakashi's direction.

“Okay!” Minato claps his hands together, “For our first team exercise, the three of you will try to take these two bells from me.”

~~

Hours later, Obito and Rin lay panting on the ground while Kakashi scowls at them. He had been the only one able to take a bell from Minato. He didn't even bother to try to work with Rin or Obito. Minato told them they had failed the exercise and that they would try again tomorrow, before leaving in a literal flash.

Kakashi manages to make his scowl turn into an even more disdainful expression as he says, “We need to make a plan for tomorrow.”

Rin sits up, “Definitely! Want to discuss it over Ichiraku's?”

Obito groans and rolls his eyes at the setting sun at the same time Kakashi says, “No, lets just do it now.”

Rin frowns, clearly disappointed, but remains silent. Kakashi sits down in front of her, “Obviously, we need to work together to get the bells from Minato-Sensei.”

Obito finds himself sitting up as well repeating, “Obviously,” with only a slight hint of sarcasm. “Maybe if you weren't so focused on yourself-”

“You're the one who is always late to everything,” Kakashi cuts in, “You apparently believe that your time is worth more than anyone else's.”

Obito opens his mouth to retort, but before he can say anything Rin is speaking, “We're not going to work very well together if the two of you are arguing all the time.” He settles for a glare instead.

Kakashi meets his gaze, then scowls again, “Alright, here's the plan...”

~~

Kakashi's plan works. Obito is in disbelief that three inexperienced genin were able to take on a powerful jounin successfully. Minato doesn't seem to care, immediately congratulating them and asking if they want to go out to lunch. Obito and Rin say yes, but Kakashi refuses until Minato says they can go to Lord Third and ask for their first mission after-wards.

Obito gets stuck sitting next to Kakashi, with the silver-haired boy ignoring him and Rin frowning. Minato is oblivious to the tension, or is at least pretending to be, and begins to question them all about their likes, dislikes, and hobbies. 

Kakashi, predictably, gives an answer that somehow avoids all three questions, while Rin express her hate of pointless rivalries (she may or may not glare at Obito and frown at Kakashi) and gushes about her love for cats and her crush, who remained unnamed, even after Minato's persistent questioning. Obito says he likes training and his goggles, and dutifully ignores the hobbies and dislikes categories. His hobbies include avoiding his father and Kakashi and the red-haired boy, and his dislikes include the same three things. Minato dutifully ignores Kakashi's and Obito's poor answers, and it turns out to be an alright team lunch. 

Their first mission, however, turns out to be dreadful, involving the rescue of a cat who scratches all of them, including Kakashi, but especially Obito.


End file.
